


Venus

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Constellation, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is so in love, Moon, Self-Reflection, Stars, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: At first I thought you were a constellation.I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:You’re as beautiful as endless,You’re the universe I’m helpless in.Song: Venus by Sleeping at Last





	Venus

Magnus Bane was proud to say that he had knowledge that no common person would ever be able to get. He knew things, he knew people and he knew places; knowledge like that wasn't won in the few years normal people lived. He had interacted with different kinds of people, different kinds of creatures. He knows more about life than he sometimes wishes he did. Knowledge comes with a price, that is also something Magnus learned, something he knows too well.

As the centuries passed, Magnus's interests when it came to hobbies and such things changed, but if there was something he had always liked to do, it was travel; it was a way of freeing his mind of memories that would hunt him if he stayed too long in the same place, memories of people and things that came and went and left him without him wanting to, but there was something that was always there, something that had always calmed him and filled him with a weird feeling of familiarity. Familiarity that he didn't think he would need all those centuries ago when he was just a lost kid.

The night sky, full of stars and infinite stories and promises had always been there wherever Magnus went, and he had come to appreciate its presence. It helped him think and it always made him wonder and imagine. There were things that he never dared to tell anything that breathed that he told the dark sky, some of his moments of weakness, almost all of them to be honest, where only witnessed by the stars, and the moon was the only one listening to the stories that he kept making up in his mind, stories of hope, stories of dreams coming truth.

Magnus could remember the moment his secret stories and fantasies started to materialize in front of his eyes. He probably would never forget the moment, as many centuries as he lived, he would keep that as a treasured memory that nothing would ever be able to take from him. The moment he had laid eyes on the special shadowhunter.

The moment he had laid eyes on Alec, Magnus had doubted his eyes and had looked down at the glass in his hand thinking of the possibility that it was making him hallucinate and imagine the man of his fantasies in front of him, but he knew it wasn't that, he knew he was real. 

Alec had tried blending in the background, Magnus could tell that the idea of coming to the party hadn't been his, he seemed uncomfortable and like he didn't exactly fit in with those who were partying. He really didn't. But, as much as he tried to go by unnoticed, it didn't work when it came to Magnus not noticing him, he was the only one Magnus really noticed, actually. 

Since that moment, Magnus couldn't keep himself from falling, Alec's eyes had reminded him of the night sky. Their color had reminded him of the infinite promises and stories, their shine had reminded him of the nights when he wasn't so lonely because he had the company of the stars, the emotions that, somehow, Magnus was able to see hidden in his eyes, had reminded him of the empathy of the moon when he confided his fantasies to it.

He was drawn to Alec and to the familiarity of his eyes.

It was true that it had been Alec's eyes that had captivated Magnus at first, however, as Magnus had gotten to know him better, he just couldn't find anything about the Shadowhunter that didn't appeal to him. 

It was like he shined in a way no one else did, an almost shy glow, the glow of a constellation of tiny stars, a glow that Magnus just wasn't able to ignore.

Alec wasn't a star, he was a constellation and even if he didn't shine as brightly as his brother and sister he had his own special shine and Magnus loved it more than anything.

Getting to know Alec was like studying that constellation. Magnus had carefully mapped his imperfections that just made him fall and fall for him; finding out new things that made Alec who he was was like discovering new stars to add to the draw of the constellation. Alec was complex, but Magnus was loving the journey of discovering his endless beauty.

Magnus just couldn't get enough of him. The mere thought of letting him go pained him greatly. He was his Alexander, his constellation of beautiful starts, his everything. He was helplessly in love with him, helplessly in love with everything he was.

Magnus would never get tired of studying Alec's face when he was concentrated in something, he would never get tired of studying the way his eyes lit up when Magnus said or did something particularly meaningful, the way he talked about his family with such a prideful look in his face, the way he rolled his eyes and looked annoyed every time Magnus would tease him, the way every sarcastic word came automatically out of his mouth when he was tired or annoyed by something.

Magnus didn't think he would ever finish learning about Alec, and he was glad it was like that. Everyday Alec would surprise him with something, either with words he never thought he would hear him say or with gestures he never thought he would make. Magnus cherished all those surprises in his heart with all the other things that made his Alec who he was, surprises that he added to the things he already knew about his own beautiful constellation.

"Magnus?" Alec mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Magnus looked down, at the man lying on his bed next to him and smiled softly. "Go back to sleep, darling."

Alec whispered something, the words muffled by the pillow not letting Magnus understand what he had said.

Putting his arms around Alec, Magnus pulled him closer, making Alec take a deep breathe and rest his head on his chest before returning to his deep sleep. With a fond smile on his face that was impossible to wipe away, Magnus angled his head a little so that he could place a gentle kiss on Alec's head. 

"I'm so lucky that you came into my life, Alexander," Magnus whispered, though he knew that Alec was asleep and couldn't hear him. 

As Magnus had started spending time with Alec, getting to know him and falling for him, he had also started discovering new things about himself, things that had been hidden for centuries or that he had simply never noticed. 

Having Alec in his life was a true blessing, Alec had showed him that someone can look at him with true beautiful feelings in their eyes, that someone can look at him and decide that they trust him and that they want to get to know him, that someone can love him and that after so many years of closing his heart to any emotion he can feel the same way about someone, that he can fall in love like he had never fallen before.

Magnus knew that Alec was the person his heart had been waiting for and he was glad that he came along, he was glad that Alec let him love him and he was glad that he could see his own emotions reflected in Alec's eyes, amongst the colour of the sky, the shine of the stars and the empathy of the moon.

With a last smile and another kiss to his lover's head, Magnus closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, Alexander's image in his mind was a promise of beautiful dreams about the constellation of tiny stars that Magnus loved so much.


End file.
